


Sometimes People Are Just Idiots

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Brief Flashback, Canon Compliant, Elena is angry, Elena needs a hug, Elena-Sully friendship, Everyone loves Nate, Family of Choice, Fill in Scene, Friendship, Gen, Kind of links to my other works but they are not necessary to read this, Nate is an idiot but we love him, Note: Elena is crying beause she's angry and i can relate to that frustration, They love an idiot, Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: "If you wanna be helpful, Sullivan. Go keep an eye on her," Nathan snaps, turning away pointedly from Sully and fiddling with papers.Sully pauses for a second, watching the man, silently. It's been years since the younger man called him Sullivan, in a serious way at least. Back when Nathan was a kid, a skilled, clever kid that had nothing and nobody so flinched at every shadow. And above all, didn't let anybody in."Whatever you say, kid."My take on how Sully convinces Elena to come help Nathan in Uncharted 4
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sometimes People Are Just Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back writing again in this fandom! I've been having major writers block and haven't written in sooo long. I hope you enjoy this story, it is of course set when Elena leaves after revealing Nathan's lie. Thank you for reading!

"If you wanna be helpful, Sullivan. Go keep an eye on her," Nathan snaps, turning away pointedly from Sully and fiddling with papers.

Sully pauses for a second, watching the man, silently. It's been years since the younger man called him Sullivan, in a serious way at least. Back when Nathan was a kid, a skilled, clever kid that had nothing and nobody so flinched at every shadow. And above all, didn't let anybody in.

"Whatever you say, kid."

Nathan doesn't reply, Sully wasn't expecting him to. He casts a look at Sam, who's awkwardly standing by the door. Years before he might have seen a cocky smile on the older Drake's face, smug at being chosen over Sully by his little brother. Now the older Drake is expressionless, almost guilty. He should be, Sully thinks, Nate was doing good staying out of this life and now it's all for nothing.

With another look at Nathan, Sully strides out of the room, hoping upon hope he can convince Elena to work things out. If he can't...Sully doesn't know what that'll do to Nathan's state of mind. He doesn't want to go back to a Nathan that acts impulsively because he thinks he has nothing to lose.

\----

Sully finds Elena quite far away from the room they'd both left, lent against the wall, hand hiding her eyes. She looks up at him when she hears his footsteps.

"Whatever you're going to say, Sully, save it. I don't want to hear it," Elena says, voice thick with repressed tears, clearly frustrated that her anger has turned into tears, "he can keep his excuses."

"What makes you think I'm here to give you them?" Sully asks, leaning beside her, sighing, "He told me to keep an eye on you."

Elena nods, shifting on her feet, "I don't understand him, why can't he just-"

"Because his brother's in danger and he'd do anything to get 'im back after so long away," Sully answers, gently, lighting a cigar between his lips, "he's not a bad guy, 'lena."

"Sam or Nate?"

"Neither. You never saw them together all those years ago, they were all each other had. Then Sam didn't make it back from Panama," Sully explains, trying to make her understand, "I've never seen Nate like that."

"But he had you."

"Maybe he did but it didn't stop him taking risks, too many risks. It was like his life meant nothing anymore," Sully sighs, "I don't want to see him like that again. I know it's not the same. Especially back then," Sully answers, sighing, "it's the worse thing...watching someone... watching Nate... run around like he's got nothing left to lose."

Elena is silent for a moment, thinking over the new information. Sully watches her, trying to get to grips with her emotions. It's easier with her than Nate, he realizes, far simpler.

"Why didn't he tell me, Sully? I could have helped. He could have died and I wouldn't have known anything about it," Elena says, suddenly, wiping at her eyes, "do you know how that makes me feel?"

"He's an idiot, no ones arguing with that but...he was trying to protect you..."

"That's bullshit, I don't need protecting. We're meant to be a team. He always does this, gets cold feet then runs into a death trap like he needs it. This is just another excuse..."

Sully sighs, shifting on his feet, “Nate…he didn’t have the best life growing up and…”

Elena shoots a glare at him, “Save the sob story, Sully. I know all about it, but I can’t keep watching him leave over and over, lie to me over and over.”

“I know but you have to remember this isn’t just another job. He wants his brother back and up to now I don’t have a good enough alternate plan to convince him against this.”

Elena wipes her eyes again, “You should have stayed with him, he needs you. You keep him out of trouble and alive.”

“Maybe you’re right but Nate doesn’t think he needs anyone,” Sully answers, lighting a cigar, “which is why he isn’t here right now, why he’s not begging you for another chance. He’s an idiot and he makes mistakes, a goddamn lot of them but he’s not trying to hurt anyone.”

“I would have helped him,” Elena says, softly, shaking her head.

“I don’t think he’d have risked it,” Sully answers, simpily, “he needs us, Elena, perhaps now more than ever. Sam…Sam was always a loose cannon before, all in or all out. Never was keen on me much.”

Elena perks up at that, curious, Sully can tell from that moment that she still wants in, that she still is interested in every aspect that is Nathan Drake, the good and the bad, “Why’s that? Because you and Nate were close?”

“Kinda, he was in prison when I met Nate, didn’t even know about ‘im until a while into knowing Nate. Sam knew Nate idealized him, dragged the kid into danger way too much. Not purposely I don’t think. They were both kids. I think Sam thought I was trying to control the two of them or maybe that I was trying to take Nate from him. I don’t know,” Sully pauses, thinking back to all those conflicts.

Forever was Sam raising his voice like a kid trying to get his own way, while Nathan sat not far away, always glancing between him and Sully waiting to intervene if Sam went too far, which did happen much too often for Sully’s liking. Nathan had been their go between, a mutual importance for the two of them, Sully would even go as far as saying the only thing they had in common. Nathan didn’t want to lose either Sam or Sully and neither Sam nor Sully wanted to lose the kid either. So they fought, they shouted but Sully never overstepped an invisible mark in his head because Sam could take Nathan away from him and he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on.

-“the point is that even though I hope Sam has grown up since then, Nate needs us to have his back as well before his instinct to follow Sam to the end of the earth gets him killed.”

“You underestimate him,” Elena says, her face is lighter now, her initial rage calmed down a lot, “I don’t think Nate needs us, but he does want us and he could damn well use our common sense.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Sully answers, taking a last pull of his cigar, “you fancy going on a treasure hunt.”

“You bet I do.”

Elena smiles, a look of determination clear on her face and if Sully is sure of one thing, Nathan is going to get hell for what he’s done when they get back home but he’ll get the best partner in crime on the way to that point. Sully could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it. As i said my writing my be a bit rusty due to how long it been but i really hope you couldn't tell. I appreciate every single comment and kudos i receive from all of you. Feel free to tell me what you thought of the story! 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and well in this worldwide crisis, stay inside and stay healthy. I wish everyone a good day


End file.
